1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to electronic device packages and, more particularly, to flexible stack packages, electronic systems including the same, and memory cards including the same.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices employed in electronic systems may include various circuit elements, and the circuit elements may be integrated in and/or on a semiconductor substrate to constitute the electronic device (also, referred to as a semiconductor chip or a semiconductor die). The semiconductor chip or the semiconductor die may be encapsulated to form a semiconductor chip package. The semiconductor chip packages are widely employed in electronic systems such as computers, mobile systems or data storage media. Recently, flexible stack packages which are capable of bending or warping are increasingly in demand with development of the mobile systems.
Wearable electronic products are also increasingly in demand with development of the mobile systems. Thus, the wearable electronic products may also require the flexible stack packages. Since the semiconductor substrate or the semiconductor chip can be thinly fabricated to be sufficient to bend or warp it, the semiconductor package in which a single semiconductor chip is embedded may be readily fabricated to have a flexible characteristic. However, there may be some limitations in reducing a total thickness of a stack package including a plurality of stacked semiconductor chips. That is, it may be difficult to fabricate the stack package having a flexible characteristic. When the stack package is warped, a tensile stress or a compressive stress may be locally applied to some portions of the stack package and the stress may cause damage of the stack package. Accordingly, the flexible stack packages including a plurality of stacked semiconductor chips are still required.